Slip 'N Slide
"Slip 'N Slide" is the second segment of the sixty-fourth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on July 11, 2015. Summary Doc and the toys must rescue Stuffy after he slips and falls in the pool and everyone learns an important lesson about not running on wet surfaces. Cast *Laya DeLeon Hayes as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Kimberly Brooks as Dr. McStuffins and Surfer Girl *Rob Paulsen as Sir Kirby *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Bronty Songs *Time for Your Checkup *Walk, Don't Run Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Surfer Girl: Come on, Sir Kirby! The water's righteous! Sir Kirby: Regrettably, Surfer Girl, I must abstain from aquatic activity lest my armor rust. Doc: But your armor's made of plastic, just like Bronty, Surfer Girl, and Squeakers' are. Sir Kirby: It is? Yes, be that as it may, I shall remain on land, keeping a watchful eye for invading armies of ants or other intruders. Stuffy: I bet brave dragons make gnarly surfers. Doc: I'm sure you would, but you know you're not supposed to get wet. Lambie: Um, cute little lamb relaxing here! I can't jump every time you splash. Bronty: Ooh, sorry, Lambie. I'll be careful. Doc: Stuffy, it's getting slippery around the pool from all the water. You need to walk, not run, or you could fall and get hurt. Stuffy: Okay, Doc, don't worry. I won't run. I'll just use my super-awesome dragon skills to dodge Bronty's splashes! Lambie: What, uh, dragon skills are those? Stuffy: Uh, super-awesome dragon skills. Hallie: Stuffy, didn't Doc tell you to walk, not run? Stuffy: Yeah, but running and jumping is way more fun! Lambie: Stuffy! Hallie: That dragon has lost his mind. Lambie: Cuddle time! Doc: Stuffy's still damp from all the water, so let's put that cuddle on hold till we dry him out all the way. Stuffy: Thanks, Doc. I feel so much better. Lambie: Coming in for a cuddle! Stuffy: Thanks, Lambie. Your cuddles are the best super-skill of all! Trivia *'Diagnosis': SuperSoaked-Way Wet Dragon Disorder *This is the 13th episode where Chilly was absent from. *Moo Moo and the diagnosis, Squishy-itis, from "Blame It on the Rain" were mentioned by Doc when she was trying to figure out a way to dry Stuffy off. *This is the 5th episode where we see Doc in her swim suit. The first 4 were in "Get Set to Get Wet", "To Squeak, or Not to Squeak", "Spritzy Mitzi" and "Hazel Has a Sleepover". *This is the first time Doc brings Hallie and Sir Kirby to the Swimming Park. *This is the fifth time Stuffy didn't sing "Time for Your Checkup". The first four episodes were "Gulpy, Gulpy Gators!", "Un-Bur-Able", "Wrong Side of the Law" and "McStuffins School of Medicine". *This is one of the rare episodes where Lambie was mad. She was mad because Bronty almost got her and Hallie wet. *This is the only Season 3 episode Chilly was absent. *Beginning with this episode, in the credits, the song titles come before "Time for Your Checkup" or "What's Going On?". Like "Walk Don't Run" was credited before "Time for Your Checkup", though in the episode, it was performed after "Time for Your Checkup". **The same thing in Season 4 episodes. Gallery * Slip 'N Slide/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about Stuffy Category:Episodes where Chilly doesn't appear Category:Episodes where Time For Your Checkup was sung Category:Season 3 Category:Summer episodes